Etap2: Hiszpania
Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race - Etap2: Hiszpania Przed kamerą na Sopockiej plaży pojawia sie Chris. Chris: Witamy w Niesamowitym Wyścigu Totalnej Porażki! W pierwszym etapie w Polsce poznaliśmy 11 par. Juz od początku nie było łatwo! Wspinaczka na dach nie okazała si e taka łatwa, jak myślał Owen czy Sierra. Następnie drożyny udały sie pociągiem do Gdańska. Na stacji kolejowej Sierra zaprezentowała swoją ciemną stronę i zmyliła blondynki, dając im 30 minut w plecy! Ostro! W Gdańsku na zawodników czekała blokada - "Zbuduj lub Złów". Kolejnym krokiem było zdobycie wskazówki u Johnny'ego369, znakomitego pisarza na Polskim FTP, a finałowym momentem w wyścigu było Sopockie molo. Ostatecznie jako pierwsi zameldowali sie na nim antagoniści, którzy od samego początku trzymali wysoki poziom. Karma odwróciła sie do Cody'ego i Sierry, którzy w kluczowym momencie pomylili mola i kosztowało ich to eliminacji z Niesamowitego Wyścigu Totalnej Porażki.. Zostało 10 par! Kto odpadnie jako następny? ' Muzyka i podkład: TAR Intro Na wielkiej mapie świata rozbija sie samolot. 11 drużyn rozbiegło sie w różne strony świata. Kamera przenosi sie pod Meksykańskie słońce, gdzie tańczą zmęczone Katie i Sadie. W Estonii, w porcie w Tallinie siłują sie Eva i Jo. W Madagaskarze, na gepardzie przed wściekłym orangutanem uciekają Lindsay i Dakota. Nie daleko nich, w Madagaskarskiej dżungli rzadki okaz owada badają Zoey i Mike. W Indonezji, Sierra ratuje Cody'ego przed wielką falą tsunami, a w Japonii Cameron i Harold ubrani w stroje Gejsz, modlą sie do wielkiego posągu. W Barcelonie przed wściekłym bykiem ucieka Owen, a byki uciekają przed Izzy. W Australii po Sydney Tower wspinają sie Heather i Alejandro, oraz Courtney i Duncan. Kiedy sie spotykają, obie drużyny wdają sie w bójkę i spadają. Kamera przenosi sie na plaże w Buenos Aires, gdzie relaksują sie Justin i Lightning, a Bridgette i Geoff robią aniołki na śniegu we Szwecji. Na samym końcu widać zaciemnione sylwetki trzech drużyn, które w Nowym Jorku dobiegaja do walizki z milionem. Ostatecznie rozsypuje sie ona, a z niej wychodzi napis i logo: Totalna Porażka w The Amazing Race. Następny dzień. Sopot, przed Hotelem Grand , godz. 17:59 Heather i Alejandro czekali przed hotelem z kolejną wskazówką w rekach na godzinę 18:00, czyli moment ich startu w drugim etapie. Heather: Juz czas, otwieraj! Alejandro otworzył wskazówkę: Plik:50px-Routemarker.jpg I przeczytał: 167px Heather: Czyli jedziemy na lotnisko, w drogę! Alejandro: Hiszpanio, powracam! Złapali taksówkę i prędko odjechali na lotnisko w Gdańsku. <<(wspólny pokój zwierzeń) Heather: Wygraliśmy ostatni etap, ale mamy zaledwie jakieś 2 minuty przewagi nad lalusiami... Alejandro: Oczywiście naszym celem będzie ponowne zwycięstwo, tym bardziej ze jedziemy do mojego kraju! Heather: Nie obawiamy sie nikogo! No moze po za Evą i Jo.. Są nieprzewidywalne.>> Dwie minuty później wskazówkę otworzyli lalusie. Justin: Wooow! Udajcie sie samolotem do Hiszpanii, Barcelony! Lightning: Shi-bam! Justin: Heather i Alejandro dopiero co złapali taksówkę.. Tym razem musimy z nimi wygrać, chodź! Wsiedli do drugiej taksówki i za antagonistami ruszyli na lotnisko. <<(wspólny pokój zwierzeń) Justin: Tym razem wygramy! Nie ma innej opcji! Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning jest gotowy na wszystko!>> Kolejnymi parami które przeczytały niemal jednocześnie wskazówki były Eva i Jo, oraz Bridgette i Geoff. Eva: Czas ruszać do Hiszpanii! Jo: O tak! Lepiej żeby Chris przygotował wreszcie ciekawsze zadania! Eva: Zamiast gadać to mogłabyś już złapać nam taksówkę.. Jo: Sama zrobić tego nie mogłaś? Eva: Otwierałam kopertę! Siłaczki sie kłóciły, a Bridgette i Geoff uprzedzili ich i już byli w taksówce. <<(wspólny pokój zwierzeń) Geoff: Jesteśmy zadowoleni z poprzedniego etapu! Bridgette: Owszem. Ale w tym etapie powalczymy o podium, prawda misiaczku? Geoff: Oczywiście! (Pocałowali sie)>> W końcu i siłaczki znalazły taksówkę. <<(wspólny pokój zwierzeń) Eva: Trzecie miejsce nas zupełnie nie satysfakcjonuje! Jo: Dlatego każde inne miejsce niż pierwsze nie wchodzi w rachubę! Eva: Skopiemy reszcie tyłki!>> Półgodziny później. Pierwsze cztery drużyny zbliżały sie do lotniska, a na starcie zameldowała sie piąta drużyna z poprzedniego etapu, Courtney & Duncan. Duncan: "Udajcie sie samolotem do Hiszpanii, Barcelony!" Courtney: Barcelona? Tez mi coś. Duncan: Barcelona jest rzeźnicka! Z resztą.. Sama zobaczysz! Courtney: Jeśli ty mówisz, ze coś jest rzeźnickie, to na pewno takie nie jest. Courtney bez słowa wsiadła do taksówki. Courtney: Wsiadaj! Duncan przewrócił oczami i również wsiadł. <<(wspólny pokój zwierzeń) Duncan: Jak wszyscy, liczymy w tym etapie na więcej.. Courtney: Na pewno nam sie uda, jeśli to ja wykonam blokadę. Duncan: Phi..>> Gdańsk, Lotnisko, godz. 18:45 Kiedy Courtney & Duncan przyjechali na lotnisko, w kolejce po bilety nadal stały 4 pierwsze pary. Heather & Alejandro właśnie podeszli do okienka. Heather: Prosimy dwa bilety na jak najszybszy lot do Barcelony! Kasjerka: Momencik, sprawdzę godzinę lotu.. Kasjerka wystukała coś w komputerze. Kasjerka: Najbliższy lot odbędzie sie dopiero o 21:00. Antagonisci sie skrzywili.. Kasjerka: To jak, kupujecie bilety? Alejandro: Tak. A ile jest jeszcze wolnych miejsc? Kasjerka: 30. Antagoniści skrzywili sie jeszcze bardziej, a kasjerka podała im bilety. Heather: No i świetnie! Nici z naszej przewagi, wszyscy będziemy lecieć jednym samolotem! Chwile później również pozostałe pary obecne na lotnisku zakupiły sobie bilety na ten lot. Courtney strasznie sie wkurzyła, kiedy zobaczyła Heather, i od razu do niej podeszła. Courtney: Jak mogłaś nas wczoraj oszukać?! Heather: O co ci chodzi? Courtney: Nie udawaj, ze nie wiesz! Wczoraj na plaży wskazałaś nam złą droge. Heather parsknęła śmiechem. Heather: Czyli jednak daliście sie nabrać? Courtney: Zaufaliśmy ci! A ty nas oszukałaś! Heather: Nie trzeba było.. Courtney popchnęła Heahter. Alejandro: Uspokójcie sie! Przecież to tylko wyścig, moja droga. A my chcieliśmy tylko wygrać.. Courtney: A ty jeszcze ją popierasz? Courtney z płaczem wybiegła do łazienki. Duncan: Wielkie dzięki.. Spojrzał wrogo na dwójkę antagonistów, i poszedł do Courtney. Duncan: Hej, Court. Wszystko gra? Courtney: Nie.. Nie patrz na mnie! Duncan: Dlaczego miałbym tego nie robić? Przecież zawsze jesteś piękna.. Courtney: Serio..? Duncan: Tak. A nimi sie nie przejmuj! Jeszcze sie na nich zemścimy. Courtney: Trudno mi to przyznać, ale.. Masz racje! Sopot, przed Grand Hotelem, godz. 19:30 Na starcie pojawiły sie kolejne dwie drużyny, które w pierwszym etapie współpracowały i zajęły miejsca 6-7 – Zoey & Mike, oraz Cameron & Harold. Otworzyli oni swoje wskazówki.’’ Mike & Cameron: "Udajcie sie samolotem do Hiszpanii, Barcelony!" Zoey: Jeej, Hiszpania! Harold: Łapmy taksówkę! Wsiedli do wspólnej taksówki i pojechali na dworzec. <<(wspólny pokój zwierzeń) Zoey: Jestem taka podekscytowana lotem do Hiszpanii! Mike: Ja tez! I myślę, ze jeśli i tym razem również chcielibyśmy utrzymać współprace z kujonami.>> <<(wspólny pokój zwierzeń) Harold: Ja nie chce już z nimi sojuszu, tylko nas spowalniają! Cameron: Czy ja wiem? Duzo nam ostatnio pomogli. Harold: Może i masz racje, ale jeśli teraz będziemy działać solo możemy wyjść na tym lepiej.>> Na starcie wyścig rozpoczęła właśnie drużyna 8 w poprzednim etapie, Izzy & Owen. Izzy odczytała wskazówkę. Izzy: WoooHooo! Lecimy do Hiszpanii grubciu! Wszyscy na pokład na samolot Izzy. Izzy zaczęła biegać wokoło Owena udając samolot. Owen: A może lepiej sobie jeszcze coś zjemy? Izzy: Nie teraz. Trzeba lecieć! Izzy nadal udając samolot wsiadła do taksówki. Izzy: No chodź! Owen wsiadł, i taksówka odjechała. <<(wspólny pokój zwierzeń) Izzy: Izzy swietnie sie bawila podczas pierwszego etapu! Owen: Ja tez, mają przepyszne kebaby w tym Gdańsku! Izzy: Izzy żałuje tylko, ze nie poznałeś rodziny łabędzi. Owen: A ja żałuje, ze nie dałaś mi poznać Johnny'ego.>> Kolejne, i ostatnie na starcie zameldowały sie 9 i 10 para z pierwszego etapu - najlepsze przyjaciółki oraz blondynki. Katie: Ojejku Sadie, lecimy do Hipszanii! KiS: Łiiii! Katie: Wiesz co teraz musimy zrobić? Sadie: Nie? Katie: Złapać taksówkę! Sadie: Aaaa! Obie złapały na ulicy taksówkę, i jako iż nie było kolejnej w pobliżu czekały na blondynki. Dakota: OMG! Lecimy do Hiszpanii! Lindsay: Ojej, czyli zwiedzimy Rzym! Obie zaczęły sie cieszyć, lecz potem prędko wsiadły do taksówki Katie i Sadie. <<(wspólny pokój zwierzeń) Katie: Tak sie ciesze, ze nadal jesteśmy w grze! Sadie: Dobrze, ze Cody & Sierra odpadli.>> <<(wspólny pokój zwierzeń) Lindsay: Teraz już na pewno nie będziemy sie słuchać innych! Dakota: I na ten etap ubrałyśmy nowe, błękitne szpilki!>> Gdańsk, Lotnisko, godz. 20:45 Przyjaciółki oraz Blondynki wykupiły ostatnie bilety, i wszystkie 10 par właśnie wchodziło do samolotu. Na placu znajdowały sie dwa samoloty, i blondynki nie do końca wiedziały do którego wsiąść.. Zapytały sie Bridgette i Geoff'a. Lindsay: Nie wiecie który z tych samolotów jest nasz? Bridgette: Ten po lewej. Wskazała im samolot, z wielkim napisem: Espana Airlines. ' Dakota: To my weźmiemy ten prawy. Blondynki chcą udać sie do samolotu do Kopenhagi, ale wołają je przyjaciółki. Katie: Hej, tamten samolot jest do Danii! Nie Hiszpanii! Blondynki: Aha! I wreszcie wsiadły do odpowiedniego samolotu, podobnie jak cała reszta i samolot odleciał do Hiszpanii. Barcelona, Lotnisko, godz. 23:30 Samolot w końcu wylądował, i wszystkie drużyny wybiegły i pomimo zmęczenia związanego z późną porą i długim lotem rozglądały sie za skrzynką. Courtney: Tam jest! Duncan: Mamy to! Pobiegli do skrzynki ze wskazówkami. Zauważyła ich również Bridgette, i razem z Geoff'em pobiegli za nimi. Bridgette: I co, sa tu wskazowki? Courtney trzymała jedną w ręku i szybko ją schowała, jednak było już za późno bo imprezowicze dostrzegli ją już wcześniej. Duncan: Nie ma ich tutaj! Ponownie obiegli na bezpieczną odległość, i za jednym z samolotów odczytali wskazówkę: Plik:50px-Routemarker.jpg 162px Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Duncan: Kurcze.. Jest tak późno a Chris nadal nas meczy? Courtney: Nie marudź tylko w drogę! Pociągnęła go za rękę i wybiegli z lotniska w poszukiwaniu taksówki. Bridgette i Geoff właśnie przeczytali wskazówkę. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 2-Miejsce) Bridgette: Świetnie, o północy jedziemy na bazar.. Geoff: Ekstra! Bridgette: Misiaczku, czy istnieje jakaś rzecz która dla ciebie nie jest ekstra? Geoff: Papier toaletowy, bo.. Bridgette: Dobra, żałuje ze zadałam to pytanie. Poszukajmy wskazówki! Wybiegli z lotniska i podobnie jak Courtney i Duncan odjechali taksówką na bazar. Po drodze minęli sie z Kujonami, którzy właśnie odnaleźli wskazówkę: Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 3-Miejsce) Harold: Jedziemy do słynnego bazaru w Barcelonie! Cameron prawie przysypiał na stojąco. Cameron: A tak.. Chodźmy. Harold: A Zoey i Mike jakoś sobie poradzą. Pobiegli po wskazówkę. Za nimi również ze wskazówką biegła Izzy, a daleko z tylu Owen. Izzy & Owen (Aktualnie 4-Miejsce) Owen: Zaczekaj na mnie Izzy, czemu z nimi biegniesz? Izzy: Bo podobno sprzedają darmową szynkę na bazarze! Owen: Powiedziałaś... szynkę?! Owen przyspieszył biorąc Izzy na ręce. Udało im sie wyprzedzić kujonów i to przed nimi zameldowali sie w taksówce. Owen: Szybko! Ta szynka musi być nasza! Tymczasem wskazówkę odnalazły lalusie. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 5-Miejsce) Justin: O nie.. Czeka nas podróż na bazar! Lightning: Shi-bam! Justin: Mógłbyś przestać używać tego powiedzenia? Lightning: Shi-bam! Justin: Ehhh.. Pobiegli. Na ich miejsce zjawiły sie Katie i Sadie, która.. rzygała co dwa kroki. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 6-Miejsce) Pomimo kryzysowej sytuacji obie nie wyrabiały ze śmiechu. Katie: Dobra.. Przestan, bo musze otworzyc wskazowke.. Sadie: Ale ja nie mogę.. Mam.. Chorobe.. Samolotową.. Katie: Choroba samolotowa?! Nie ma czegoś takiego Sadie! Katie sie ogarnęła i otworzyła kopertę ze wskazówką. Za nim zdążyła ją przeczytać, Sadie puściła na nią pawia. Katie: Jak mogłaś Sadie?! Sadie: Przepraszam.. To nie moja wina! Katie: Nic sie nie stało.. Przytul. Katie: ..Ale mogłabyś umyć zęby przy najbliższej okazji. Sadie: Wiem.. Co mówi wskazówka? Katie starała sie ją odczytać. Katie: Ze mamy jechać na jakiś bazar! Reszty nie widać. Sadie: No to w drogę, najwyżej zapytamy sie kierowcy czy coś.. Pobiegły po taksówkę. A przy wskazówkach wreszcie pojawili sie antagoniści, zwabieni głośnym zachowaniem przyjaciółek. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 7-Miejsce) Heather: A nie mówiłam żeby wcześniej tutaj przyjść? Ale ty oczywiście musiałeś postawić na swoim i szukać po krzakach! Kamera pokazuje szukające po krzakach wiszących szminek blondynki. Heather: Na szczęście łatwo było im wcisnąć kit, dlatego nie jesteśmy ostatni! Alejandro: Rozchmurz sie.. Mam plan, po za tym nadal w martwym punkcie są siłaczki i parka z TDRI.. Tym razem kamera pokazuje wywalających wszystkich ludzi z samolotu Eve i Jo, oraz przyglądających sie temu Zoey i Mike'owi. Heather: Dobra, lepiej już jedzmy.. Pobiegli. Tym samym bez wskazówek zostały jeszcze 3 pary. Mike: Wiesz Zoey.. Chyba czekanie aż Eva i Jo coś znajdą nie ma sensu. Barcelona, przed bazarem, godz. 00:00 Courtney i Duncan jako pierwsi przyjechali na bazar i jak okazało.. Mogli jedynie pocałować klamkę, drzwi były zamknięte Minute później pojawili sie Bridgette & Geoff. Geoff: Nie wchodzicie do środka? Courtney: Nie możemy! To jest zamknięte! Courtney szarpie za klamkę, lecz bezskutecznie. Bridgette: W drzwiach jest karteczka.. Bridgette odczytała karteczkę: Bridgette: Niespodzianka! Bazar otworzy sie dopiero jutro o 8. Lecz wejdziecie do niego 3 grupkami! Pierwsza grupka wejdzie już o 8, i będą w niej 3 drużyny. Druga o 8:30, i również będą w niej trzy drużyny. I ostatnia, zawierającą cztery ostatnie wejdzie dopiero o 9. Zapiszcie sie na tablicy obok drzwi! Duncan zapisał siebie i Courtney do pierwszej grupy. Duncan: Chodź Court, idziemy sie wyspać.. Poszli. Do pierwszej grupy zapisali sie Bridgette & Geoff. Geoff: Nieźle! Wygląda na to, ze znowu powalczymy o podium. Bridgette: Jeszcze możemy to podium stracić.. Imprezowicze poszli spać, a pod bazar przyjechała taksówka z Izzy & Owen'em. Owen: Gdzie jest szynka, gdzie?! Izzy: Będzie jutro, jak już sie tam dostaniemy! Izzy zapisała ich jako ostatnich do pierwszej grupy wchodzącej o 8:00. Barcelona, Lotnisko, godz. 00:15 Zoey i Mike podeszli do blondynek, które nadal poszukiwały szminek w krzakach. Zoey: Co robicie dziewczyny? Lindsay: Szukamy szminek i błyszczyków w krzakach! Zoey: A nie wskazówki? Dakota: A nie mieliśmy szukać szminek? Zoey: Nie.. Lindsay: Szkoda. Bo specjalnie znalazłam tą kopertę, żeby tu je potem schować.. Lindsay wyjęła kopertę ze wskazówka. Mike: Lindsay! Ale to jest przecież wskazówka! Lindsay: Serio?! Mike: Tak! Otwórz ją! Lindsay przeczytała wskazówkę. Dakota & Lindsay (Aktualnie 8-Miejsce) Lindsay: Dakota, jedziemy na bazar! Dakota: Wiesz co to oznacza? Blondynki: Zakupy! ^^ Pobiegły. Mike: Czekajcie.. Gdzie znalazłaś tą kopertę, Lindsay? Lindsay zaczęła "myśleć". Lindsay: Hmmm.. Gdzieś na lotnisku. Dakota: Powodzenia w szukaniu, my lecimy podbić bazar, paaa! Teraz blondynki naprawdę pobiegły. Mike i Zoey jeszcze przed dłuższą chwile szukali, aż w końcu znaleźli. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie 9-Miejsce) Zoey: No to w drogę na bazar! Mike: Oby były jeszcze jakieś taksówki.. Pobiegli. Tymczasem siłaczki kończyły wyrzucać ludzi z ostatniego samolotu. Jo: Dawać kopertę! Któryś z was na pewno musi mieć wskazówkę! Wszyscy patrzą na Jo ze strachem. Eva: No ruchy, nie mamy czasu! Nagle podchodzi do nich przestraszony pilot ze wskazówką. Pilot: O to wam chodzi..? Eva: Eee, tak! Gdzie to było?! Pilot: Przed naszym samolotem.. Eva otworzyła kopertę. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Eva: Jedziemy na jakiś bazar! Jo: No nie, znowu jakieś głupie zadanie! Siłaczki chciały już wyjść, jednak jeszcze Jo przeprosiła wszystkich za zamieszanie. Jo: Jeszcze raz sory.. Nie tak to miało wyjść! Eva mocno ją pociągnęła i pobiegły po taksówkę. Barcelona, przed bazarem, godz. 00:30 Blondynki oraz Para z TDRI przyjechali pod bazar. W międzyczasie do 2 grupy zdążyli zapisać sie: Heather & Alejandro, Cameron & Harold oraz Justin & Lightning. Katie i Sadie sie spóźniły, i zmuszone były do zapisania sie do ostatniej grupy. To samo zrobiły blondynki i Zoey & Mike. Lindsay: Dziwne.. Jesteśmy w Hiszpanii w Rzymie, a ja nadal nie widzę wieży Eiffla! Dakota: Tez o tym myślałam! Mike i Zoey zrobili facepalm'a. Lindsay: Idziemy spać? Juz dłużej nie wytrzymam.. Dakota: Czekaj! Posmarujmy twarz moim najnowszym kremem Nivea. Jutro będziemy miały piękniejszą cerę! Lindsay: Łiiii! Posmarowały sie kremem i poszły spać. Tak samo zrobili Zoey i Mike. Dopiero wtedy przy bazarze pojawiła sie ostatnia para - Eva i Jo. Zdziwione były, kiedy podbiegły do tablicy. Eva: Co to za głupia tablica?! Jo: I jak to możliwe ze jesteśmy na ostatnim miejscu?! Eva: To twoja wina idiotko! Jo: Moja?! Niby dlaczego, to twoim pomysłem było wywalanie ludzi z samolotu! Eva: Ale tak sie przy tym ociągałaś ze teraz jesteśmy ostatnie! Jo: Grrrr! Odezwała sie ta, co robi najwięcej! Jeszcze przez chwile sie kłóciły po czym poszły spać. Barcelona, Bazar, godz. 8:00 Trzy drużyny z pierwszej grupy weszły do ogromnego, pełnego ruchu oraz rożnych stanowisk bazaru. Nie wiadomo skąd podszedł do nich jakis facet i dał każdej parze wskazówki. Wszyscy od razu je otworzyli: Plik:50px-Detour_clue.png 149px Nagle przed kamerą przy Barcelońskiej fontannie pojawia sie Chris, tłumaczący widzom treść objazdu. Chris: W tym objeździe drużyny mają do wyboru jedno z dwóch zadań - "Zrób lub Sprzedaj". Jeśli drużyny wybierze "Zrób", będzie musiała odnaleźć na bazarze stoisko miejscowej krawcowej. Kiedy już ją odnajdą, ich zadaniem będzie uszycie tradycyjnej Hiszpańskiej sukienki. Jeśli im to sie uda, otrzymają kolejną wskazówkę. Natomiast jeśli drużyna zdecyduje sie na "Sprzedaj", będzie musiała odnaleźć na bazarze stoisko z tradycyjnymi sukienkami. Kiedy już je odnajdą, ich zadaniem będzie sprzedanie 20 sztuk przechodzącym na bazarze dowolnym ludziom. Jeśli im sie to uda, otrzymają kolejną wskazówkę. Izzy & Owen (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Owen: To może wybierzmy.. Izzy: Bierzemy zrób! Izzy zawsze chciała uszyć sukienkę! Owen: Ale myślałem ze sobie coś przekąsimy.. Izzy wyjęła ze swojego plecaka kawałek szynki. Owen: Skąd to masz?! Izzy: Agentka Izzy ukradła to z hotelu, hehe. Owen nie słuchał już jej, tylko przyglądał sie szynce. Owen: Mogę? Izzy: Jeśli wykonamy zadanie! Izzy wskoczyła mu na plecy i poszli szukać krawcowej. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 2-Miejsce) Tym razem nie byli tacy zdecydowani co do wyboru zadania. Geoff: Mowie ci misiu-patysiu, powinniśmy wybrać "Zrób"! Bridgette: Ale szycie może nam zająć wieki.. A sprzedawanie z twoim urokiem na pewno będzie łatwiejsze. Geoff: Och, kocham cie! Bridgette: Ja ciebie tez! Pocałowali sie, i poszli szukać stoiska z tradycyjnymi sukienkami. Duncan & Courtney (Aktualnie 3-Miejsce) Oni również sie nie zgadzali. Courtney: ... Powiedziałam, ze idziemy szyć! Duncan: Nie mam zamiaru tego robić! To zajęcie dla dziewczyn. Courtney: A ja nie mam zamiaru sprzedawać jakiś brudnych sukienek! Duncan: Ale ostatnio stanęło na twoim, wiec teraz moja kolej! Courtney: Ani mi sie śni! Duncan westchnął. Duncan: Chcesz znowu być piąta? Tym razem możemy wygrać. Courtney: Ehhh.. Niech będzie.. W pośpiechu udali sie na poszukiwania stoiska z sukienkami. Owen biegł z Izzy na plecach jak szalony, a dodatkowo zatrzymywali sie co dwa stanowiska z pytaniem o miejsce. Izzy: Dalej Owen, już prawie jesteśmy! Owen: Skąd wiesz? Izzy: Izzy czuje ten zapach. Wio! Wreszcie dotarli na miejsce. Czekala tam na nich krawcowa z materialami oraz manekin z sukienką. Plik:Tpwtarspain.jpg Owen: Chyba nie damy sobie rady.. Izzy: Nie panikuj! Jest Izzy wiec damy sobie rade! Tymczasem stanowisko z podobnymi sukienkami znalazła Bridgette oraz Geoff. Wzięli 20 sztuk i weszli w tłum. Bridgette również ubrała na siebie jedną z sukienek. Geoff: Rajciu Bridg, jesteś boska! Bridgette: Dzięki.. Trzeba jakoś zachęcić ludzi! Obydwoje starali sie nakłaniać przechodniów. Niestety, nie za bardzo im to wychodziło. Co więcej, chwile później pojawiła sie "konkurencja" w postaci Courtney i Duncan'a. Barcelona, Bazar, godz. 8:30 Na bazarze pojawiły sie kolejne 3 trzy drużyny z 2 grupy. Oni również otrzymali wskazówki. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 4-Miejsce) Alejandro przeczytał wskazówkę z objazdem. Alejandro: Czyli co? Heahter: Nie wiem, mi wszystko jedno.. Alejandro: No to idziemy na szycie? Heather: Niech będzie. Trzeba odrobić straty! Pobiegli na poszukiwania krawcowej. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 5-Miejsce) Justin: Objazd! Zrób lub Sprzedaj. Lightning: Shi-bam! Weźmy zrób! Justin: Ale zrób to szycie sukienki! Lightning: Tym bardziej. Lightning uważa, ze to będzie słuszny wybór. Justin: Przerażasz mnie.. Ale niech ci będzie. Lightning: Shi-bam! Wiec w drogę! '' Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 6-Miejsce) Obydwoje nadal byli nie wyspani. Cameron sennym głosem odczytał wskazówkę. Cameron: Szycie sukienki czy sprzedawanie sukienek? Harold: O nie.. Tylko nie sprzedawanie! Mam traumę z dzieciństwa. Cameron: Jaką traumę? Harold: Kiedyś sprzedawałem na festynie hot dog'i. Nagle rzuciło sie na mnie kilka psów! Cameron: A...ha? Harold: To idziemy szukać krawcowej! Poszli. W przeciągu następnych pół godziny nikomu z tej trojki nawet nie udało sie odnaleźć swoich stanowisk, a w bazarze pojawiła sie już ostatnia grupa. Barcelona, Bazar, godz. 9:00 Pozostale cztery druzyny otworzyly swoje wskazowki. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie 7-Miejsce) Lindsay: Objazd: Zrób sukienkę lub Sprzedaj sukienkę. Dakota: A nie ma nigdzie kup sukienkę? Lindsay: Oj tam, i tak kupimy! Dakota: To teraz moze sobie ją uszyjemy? Lindsay: Genialny pomysł! Przybiły sobie piątkę i ruszyły na poszukiwania krawcowej. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 8-Miejsce) Katie: OMG, Sadie! Sadie: Co sie stało? Katie: Mamy objazd! Szycie sukienki lub sprzedawanie sukienek. Sadie: Ojejku, oba zadania są wspaniałe! Katie: To może wykonamy oba? Świerszcz. Sadie: Aż takie głupie jeszcze nie jesteśmy! Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 9-Miejsce) Jo: Objazd. Zrób lub sprzedaj. Eva & Jo (jednocześnie): Bierzemy sprzedaj! Eva: No.. Nareszcie w czymś sie ze sobą zgadzamy. Nie tracąc czasu pobiegły. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Zoey: O rany.. Objazd! Chyba będziemy potrzebować Svetlany! Mike przemienił sie w Svetlanę. Svetlana: Czy ktoś potrzebował wspanialej Svetlany? Zoey: Tak! Idziemy szyć sukienkę! Svetlana: Svetlana uwielbia szyć sukienki! Pobiegli do krawcowej. Objazd w Skrócie Izzy była w połowie szycia sukienki. Dudała do niej kilka "własnych" wybuchowych dodatków, a Owen siedział i miał pilnować szynki, jednak.. Nie potrafił sie powstrzymać i ją zjadł. Na szyciu pojawili sie tez antagoniści, lalusie i kujoni. Przy innym stanowisku Courtney & Duncan oraz Bridgette & Geoff zaciekle rywalizowali o klientów. Obydwie pary miały już po 19 sprzedanych sukienek, jednak w ostatniej chwili to Bridgette i Geoff zachowali więcej koncentracji i jako pierwsi sprzedali cały komplet i otrzymali kolejną wskazówkę. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Bridgette przeczytała jej zawartość: Plik:50px-Routemarker.jpg 159px Geoff: Ale czad! Jedziemy na stadion Corridy, a co więcej jesteśmy na pierwszym miejscu! Bridgette: No to w drogę, bo Courtney i Duncan tez skończyli! Prędko wybiegli z bazaru w poszukiwaniu taksówki. Courtney i Duncan skończyli już sprzedawanie i również otworzyli wskazówkę. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 2-Miejsce) Courtney: Udajcie sie na Wielki Stadion Corridy w Barcelonie.. Duncan: Na co czekamy? Pierwsze miejsce ucieka! Również wybiegli z bazaru. Pozostałe drużyny nadal wykonywały objazd. Izzy niemal kończyła szycie, zostało jej tylko poprawienie falbanek. Pozostałe pary nie zraziły sie trudną sukienką. Heather bardzo szybko szyła, a Alejandro podawał tylko potrzebne jej materiały. Lalusiom z początku nie szlo za dobrze, ale Justin w końcu złapał wprawę. Duzo gorzej było w przypadku kujonów, którzy mieli nawet ogromne problemy z opanowaniem igły. Moment później przybyły blondynki, Katie i Sadie oraz Zoey i Svetlana. Cała szóstka nie miała większych problemow. Przy drugim stanowisku Eva i Jo wciskały wszystkim poprzez groźby sukienki. Szło im to wyjątkowo szybko, i po chwili sprzedały już ponad połowę sukienek. Izzy jednak wcześniej skończyła szycie sukienki, i razem z Owen'em otrzymali wskazówkę. '' Izzy & Owen (Aktualnie 3-Miejsce) Izzy: Taaaak! Jedziemy na stadion z Corridą! ''Izzy wskoczyła na plecy Owena. Izzy: Wio byczku! Zaprowadź Izzy do przyjaciół! Owen: A potem sobie coś zjemy? Izzy: Masz jeszcze szynkę! Owen: Juz nie.. Izzy: To trudno! A teraz Izzy powiedziała Wio, wiec w drogę! Owen zmuszony przez Izzy pobiegł na "czterech łapach". Z wielkim trudem dotknal rękami ziemi, ale kiedy już ruszył to zakurzyli resztę drużyn. Heather: Głupi grubas! Sprzedaż sukienek z powodzeniem zakończyły również siłaczki, i dostały kolejną wskazówkę. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 4-Miejsce) Eva: Udajcie sie na Wielki Stadion Corridy.. Jo: Tak! Nareszcie wracamy do gry o zwycięstwo w etapie! Przybiły żółwika i wybiegły z bazaru. Mijały kolejne minuty. Teraz wszyscy pozostali przy objeździe zawodnicy byli w trakcie szycia. Najbliżej zakończenia byli antagoniści, którym zostało jeszcze do poprawienia rękawki, która robiła Heather a Alejandro sabotował resztę. Znakomicie sobie tez radziły blondynki, które nie dawno co zaczęły, a już kończyły. Podobnie było u Zoey i Svetlany. A kiedy reszta była mnie więcej w połowie, szycie swojej sukni zakończyli antagoniści. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 5-Miejsce) Heather: Trochę nam to zajęło! Alejandro: Prawda, ale wykonaliśmy kawał dobrej roboty. Heather: Ekhem.. My? Ty przecież tylko podbierałeś materiały kujonom. Alejandro: Tylko i aż, moja droga. Wybiegli z bazaru, szukając taksówki. Barcelona, Wielki Stadion Corridy, godz. 10:00 Bridgette i Geoff oraz Courtney i Duncan przyjechali taksówkami pod ogromny, robiący wrażenie stary już i nie używany stadion przeznaczony do zmagań z bykami. Przed wejściem obie pary otrzymały koperty ze wskazówkami. Otworzyli je: Plik:Roadblock.png Plik:Roadblockclue2.jpg Nagle przed kamerami na opustoszałej arenie pojawia sie Chris, tłumaczący widzom treść blokady. Chris: W tej blokadzie, jeden z zawodników z każdej drużyny będzie musiał wejść na tą arenę, która wypełni sie bykami i zdobyć wskazówkę. Wskazówki znajdują tylko na grzbietach 10 byków obecnych na arenie. Jeśli uda im sie odnaleźć byka ze wskazówka, będą mogli ruszyć dalej. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Bridgette: OMG! Chris chyba całkowicie zgłupiał z takimi zadaniami! Geoff: Oj tam! Dla mnie jest czadowe, i ja chce to zrobić. Bridgette: Nie musisz tego robić. Jeśli chcesz możemy sie wycofać. Geoff: Żartujesz?! To zadanie jest extra! Bridgette: Ehhh.. Tylko uważaj na siebie misiaczku! Pocałowali sie i rozeszli. Bridgette zasiadła na trybunach, a Geoff przygotowywał sie do wejścia na arenę. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 2-Miejsce) Courtney: Ty to zrób! Ja nie mam zamiaru ryzykować własnego życia! Po za tym, moje jest więcej warte. Duncan: Ale czemu sie unosisz? Przecież nic nie zaprzeczałem.. Duncan chciał już iść, jednak Courtney złapała go za rękę. Courtney: Bądź ostrożny.. Zarumieniła sie i puściła jego rękę, uciekając na trybuny. Duncan: Nadal mnie lubi! Po chwili również poszedł przygotowywać sie do wejścia na arenę. Barcelona, Bazar, godz. 10:30 Blondynki już uszyły sukienkę i otrzymały wskazówkę, jednak zamiast iść na stadion, pomogły najpierw dokończyć szycie przyjaciółkom. Dakota: Gotowe! Katie: Jeeej! Udało nam sie! Grupowy przytul. Katie i Sadie również otrzymały wskazówki. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie 6-Miejsce) Dakota już przeczytała wskazówkę. Lindsay: Corrida?! Dlaczego nadal nie wieża Eiffla.. Dakota: A może ta cała Corrida to jakaś Hiszpańska technika malowania paznokci?! Lindsay: Iiiii! Szybko, jedziemy tam! Wyszły z bazaru i złapały taksówkę. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 7-Miejsce) Sadie chciała otworzyć koperte, ale Katie jej ją zabrała. Katie: Nie Sadie, bo znowu ją obrzygasz! Sadie: Wcale nie! Daj mi, ja chce przeczytać! Sadie wyrwała jej kopertę i przeczytała wskazówkę. Sadie: Widzisz? Nic sie nie stało. Nagle Sadie ponownie puściła pawia. Katie: A jednak sie stało. Dobrze chociaż, ze już wcześniej przeczytałaś wskazówkę! Widząc, jak pozostałe drużyny również kończyły już szyć, obie prędko pobiegły po taksówkę. Nie oczekiwanie zadanie kończył Justin. Lightning chciał mu pomóc, lecz wszystko psuł wiec Justin kazał mu pilnować manekina. Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning jest najlepszym ochroniarzem manekinów! Justin: Możesz sie wreszcie przymknąć? Działasz mi już na nerwy.. Lightning: Lepiej bierz sie do roboty chłopczyku! Lightning chce to wygrać! Justin: Skończyłem.. Justin zawołał krawcową, a ta z uznaniem popatrzyła na sukienkę i wręczyła lalusiom kolejną wskazówkę. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 8-Miejsce) Justin ją przeczytał: Justin: Udajcie sie na Wielki Stadion Corridy w Barcelonie. Lightning: S... Justin: Cicho! Nawet nie waż sie powiedzieć tego głupiego przysłowia! Pobiegli. Tym samym przy zadaniu objazdowym zostały już tylko dwie drużyny: Zoey i Mike oraz Cameron i Harold. A ponieważ kujonom nie szlo najlepiej wykonywanie tego zadania, podeszli do Zoey i normalnego już Mike z prośbą o pomoc. Cameron: ...To jak, pomożecie nam? Mike: No ale przecież nie chcieliście z nami współpracować. Sami uznaliście, ze współpraca z nami jest dla was nie korzystna. Harold: Ale... To był tylko żart! No wiecie.. Taki nie winny żart. Zoey: No nie wiem, jeśli żartem nazywacie mylenie komuś drogi do wskazówki, tak jak zrobiliście to na lotnisku.. Harold: No bo chcieliśmy wtedy wygrać. Mike: Tak? To sorki, ale my chcemy wygrać teraz. Chodź Zoey, skończyliśmy, idziemy po wskazówkę. Kiedy Zoey i Mike oddalili sie po krawcową, Harold przeciął kawałek sukienki. Harold: To za takie traktowanie byłych sojuszników! Razem z Cameronem uciekli do swojej sukienki, udając zapracowanych. A kiedy krawcowa zobaczyła stan sukienki... Krawcowa: Co to ma być?! Przykro mi, ale nie dostaniecie wskazówki! Zoey: Ale.. Jak to?! Przecież jak skończyliśmy to wszystko było normalnie. Krawcowa: Przykro mi. Albo robicie od nowa, albo idziecie na drugie zadanie.. Mike: Co robimy? Zoey: Idziemy na drugie zadanie! Zoey i Mike wychodząc spojrzeli z żalem na kujonów. Barcelona, Wielki Stadion Corridy, godz. 11:00 Geoff i Duncan już byli na arenie, i szukali byków ze wskazówkami. Tymczasem przed areną pojawiła sie taksówka z Izzy & Owenem. Szybko sięgnęli po wskazówkę z blokadą. Izzy & Owen (Aktualnie 3-Miejsce) Owen: O rany! Ja nie chce umrzeć głodnym! Izzy: Nie pękaj, to zadanie jest idealne dla kapitana Izzy! Izzy wbiegła na arenę bez żadnego ubezpieczenia. Owen chciał wykorzystać moment nie uwagi Izzy i zjeść jej rzeczy z plecaka, jednak mimo wszystko miała go na oku. Izzy: Nie dotykaj tego Owiś! Owen: Dobrze Izzy! Postaram sie! A ty skoncentruj sie na zadaniu! Owen udał sie na trybuny, a w tym czasie przyjechały kolejne dwie taksówki. Siłaczki i antagoniści wzięli po wskazówce. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 4-Miejsce) Eva: Zabawa z bykami?! To zadanie jest moje! Jo: O nie, wreszcie jakas normalna blokada i musisz ty ją wykonywać?! Eva: Tak! W poprzednim odcinku ja siedziałam cicho kiedy ty sie wspinałaś! Jo: Ehhh! No rusz sie wreszcie, nadal mamy szanse na zwycięstwo! Eva weszła na arenę. Stażyści chcieli dać jej ubezpieczenia, ale ta je wyrzuciła. Eva: Nie potrzebuje tego! Wskazówkę przeczytali antagoniści. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 5-Miejsce) Alejandro: Byki? Moja ulubiona rozrywka z dzieciństwa! Heather: Świetnie! Wiec to ty wykonasz tą blokade, a ja postaram sie pomóc ci sabotując resztę. Alejandro: Genialny z nas duet, nie sądzisz? Heather: Goń sie! Heather uciekła na trybuny, a Alejandro wszedł na arenę. Barcelona, Wielki Stadion Corridy na Arenie, godz. 11:30 Na arenie obecnie znajdowali sie: Geoff, Duncan, Izzy, Eva oraz Alejandro. Cała piątka starała sie lokalizować byki ze wskazówkami, jednak było ich tak wiele ze sie nie orientowali. Eva dumnie szła środkiem, gdyż po zlaniu jednego z byków reszta bała sie do niej podejść. Izzy bawiła sie z bykami w berka, a chłopaki starali sie ostrożnie przemieszczać wzdłuż muru. Pozostali na trybunach starali sie dopingować swoich partnerów. Heather wykorzystała moment, w którym Courtney i Bridgette były pochłonięte rozmową i zawołała do siebie Geoff'a. Geoff: Co jest? Heather: Widzisz tamtego byka?! On ma wskazówkę! Wskazała pierwszego lepszego byka. Geoff: Serio? Heather: Tak, szybko zanim Alejandro ją weźmie! Geoff: Nie powinnaś chcieć żeby to on ją wziął? Heather: Nie.. Bo mam już jego dość! Traktuje mnie jakbym była służącą.. Idz po tą wskazówkę żebyście to wy wygrali! Geoff wzruszył ramionami i zaczął biec przed siebie do byka wskazanego przez Heather. Niestety, zauważył go inny byk i mocno uderzył go rogiem, przez co Geoff zakręcił sie na pięcie i upadł. Geoff: O mamusiu.. Heather zaśmiała sie pod nosem. Bridgette i Courtney od razu podeszły do barierki. Bridgette: Misiaczku, nic ci nie jest?! Geoff: Ciocia wanda? Niee.. Heather nie miała racji.. Courtney i Bridgette krzywo spojrzały sie na Heather. Heather: No co? Ja tylko staram sie wygrać! Courtney: I jak zwykle chcesz oszukiwać?! Heather: Zamknij sie już, nie chce mi sie słuchać twojego paplania! Obie chciały sie na siebie rzucić, jednak pomiędzy nimi stanęła Bridgette. Bridgette: Tylko sie nie bijcie.. Heather: To ona zaczęła! Courtney: Nieprawda, to ty mnie sprowokowałaś! Nagle ich uwagę odwróciło trzaśnięcie na arenie. To Izzy zgarnęła wskazówkę. Izzy: Nic mi nie jest! Wybiegła z areny, a za nią z trybun Owen. Izzy & Owen (Aktualnie 1-Miejsce) Cała poobijana od spotkania z bykami Izzy podała Owen'owi do odczytania wskazówkę: Plik:50px-Routemarker.jpg 161px Owen: Meeeetaaaaa! Izzy: Biegniemy Grubciu, szybko! Wskoczyła mu na plecy i pobiegli w kierunku placu głównego. Tymczasem ze wskazówką z areny wybiegł zmęczony Duncan. Courtney & Duncan (Aktualnie 2-Miejsce) Courtney: Wiesz.. Musze przyznać ze jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie spodziewałam sie, ze tak dobrze sobie poradzisz! Duncan: Najważniejsze, ze zostawiliśmy w tyle Heather i Alejandro. Courtney: Dobra, teraz czytaj szybko wskazówkę! Duncan otworzył kopertę. Duncan: Meta na placu głównym! Courtney: Gdzie to jest?! Duncan: Nie wiem.. Zapytajmy kogoś! Courtney: Po Hiszpańsku?! Duncan: Eeee.. Nie wiem! Zaczeli pytać sie wszystkich przechodniów. Az w końcu jedna osoba wskazała im po angielsku drogę. Pod areną pojawiły sie dwie kolejne taksówki. Z pierwszej wyszły blondynki, a z drugiej lalusie. Obie pary zabrały wskazówki. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie 6-Miejsce) Lindsay: O rany.. Blokada! "Kto zaryzykuje życie w starciu z bykami?" Obydwie zrobiły wielkie oczy. Dakota: Bykami? Ale przecież... Te stworzenia są ogromne... i śmierdzą! Lindsay: Ty to zrób! Dakota: Dlaczego ja? Lindsay: Bo ja dopiero co nałożyłam na włosy piankę, i musi wchłonąć. Dakota: No... Dobra.. Dakota przełknęła ślinę i udała sie na arenę. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 7-Miejsce) Justin: Blokada! "Kto zaryzykuje życie w starciu z bykami?" Lightning: Shi-bam! Lightning sie tym zajmie! Justin: Nieee, tym razem moja kolej. Justin zdjął koszulkę i wszedł na arenę, po drodze mijajac sie z wkurzoną Evą oraz Geoff'em, którzy wybiegli już ze wskazówkami. Bridgette & Geoff (Aktualnie 3-Miejsce) Bridgette odczytała wskazówkę, a Geoff stal pół przytomny z opuchniętą twarzą. Bridgette: Misiaczku, nic ci nie jest?! Geoff: GuuuGuuu.. Bridgette zdzieliła go po twarzy. Bridgette: Lepiej?! Geoff: Taaak. Co robimy? Bridgette: Biegniemy na metę na Plac Główny! Geoff: Metę? Mete czego? Bridgette: Opowiem ci po drodze. A teraz rusz sie! Pobiegli. Eva & Jo (Aktualnie 4-Miejsce) Jo: Nie mogłaś szybciej znaleźć tej wskazówki? Eva: To nie moja wina ze wszystkie byki przede mną uciekały! Jo wybuchnęła śmiechem. Jo: Nie dziwie im sie! Eva: Zamknij sie i lepiej sama popatrz w lustro! A teraz biegiem na plac, tam jest meta! Siłaczki ruszyły biegiem zaraz po imprezowiczach. Barcelona, Bazar, godz. 12:15 Przy wykonywaniu objazdu na dwóch różnych stanowiskach pozostały tylko dwie drużyny. U krawcowej szycie sukienki właśnie kończyli kujoni. Cameron: To wygląda.. Okropnie! Harold: Ale bynajmniej nie jesteśmy ostatni! Krawcowa dała im wskazówkę po chwili wielkiego zawahania. Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 9-Miejsce) Harold: Udajcie sie na Wielki Stadion Corridy w Barcelonie.. Cameron: Corridy? Przeciez to.. Niebezpieczne! Harold: Co oznacza ze takie będzie zadanie.. Wybiegli z bazaru i wsiedli do taksówki. Zoey i Mike dotarli do drugiego stanowiska, i wzięli 20 sukienek.. Sprzedaż w ogóle im nie wychodziła, lecz Zoey wpadła na pomysł. Zoey: To chyba czas uwolnić Vito! Mike: Ale... Zoey zerwała z Mike koszulkę. Vito: Hej panieneczki! Zapraszam po sukieneczki! Stanął na środku i zaczął wypinać piersi. Po chwili otoczony był tłumem fanek, a Zoey sprzedawała wszystkim sukienki. Nie minęło piec minut a wszystkie były wyprzedane. W końcu Zoey wyciągnęła Vito z tłumu i założyła mu koszulkę. Zoey: Ufff, udało sie! Mike: A Vito wreszcie sie na coś przydał! Leć po wskazówkę! Zoey otrzymała od sprzedawcy kopertę ze wskazówką. Otworzyła ją i przeczytała. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Zoey: Udajcie sie na Wielki Stadion Corridy! Mike: W drogę, jeszcze nie wszystko stracone! Pobiegli. Barcelona, Wyścig na Plac Główny, godz. 12:30 Izzy i Owen, oraz Courtney i Duncan co raz bardziej zbliżali sie do mety na placu głównym. Obie drużyny biegły dwoma różnymi drogami, i na skrzyżowaniu wpadli na siebie. Z trzeciej drogi widać tez było zbliżające sie siłaczki oraz Bridgette & Geoff'a. Courtney: Uważajcie jak biegniecie...! Izzy: Ups, sorki! Izzy chciała poczuć sie jak na rodeo! A po za tym.. Tam jest meta, chodz Owen! Izzy wstała i pobiegła na plac, który znajdował sie jeszcze kawałek dalej. Duncan: Meta, chodź Court! Duncan i Courtney szybko wstali, i również pobiegli gdyż tuz za nimi były już siłaczki i imprezowicze, którzy ich doganiali. Eva: Z drogi, pierwsze miejsce jest nasze! Courtney: Ani mi sie śni! Cztery pierwsze drużyny biegły łeb w łeb. Barcelona, Wielki Stadion Corridy, godz. 12:45 Alejandro wreszcie wybiegł z areny ze wskazówką. Heather & Alejandro (Aktualnie 5-Miejsce) Heather: Nareszcie, co tak długo? Alejandro: To nie takie łatwe jak ci sie wydaje.. Heather: Inni są już daleko z przodu! Alejandro: Meta jest na Placu Głównym.. W drogę! Pobiegli szybko, licząc ze ktoś sie jeszcze zgubi. Przed areną dopiero sie pojawiła kolejna taksówka, którą opuściły Katie i Sadie i znalazły wskazówkę. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 8-Miejsce) Sadie: Blokada. "Kto zaryzykuje życie w starciu z bykami?" Katie: OMG! Chyba teraz moja kolej na wykonanie blokady.. Sadie: Nie! Ja chce to zrobić! Katie: Dlaczego?! Sadie: Bo chce poczuć adrenalinę! Katie: A..ha? Sadie: Trzymaj za mnie kciuki! Uścisnęły sie i rozstały. Katie poszła na trybuny, a Sadie na arenę. Na Arenie Wszystkie byki oraz Dakota robiły "maślane" oczka do Justina, który chodził po arenie bez koszulki. Justin: No to.. Ktory byczek ma dla mnie wskazówkę? Wszystkie byki ze wskazówkami podeszły do niego. Justin: Starczy tylko jedna.. Drugą proszę ofiarować tej ślicznotce! Wskazał na Dakotę, która zaczęła skakać i piszczeć z radości. Justin: Teraz.. Musze was opuścić! Nagle na arenę głośno wparowała Sadie, wydając z siebie okrzyk bojowy. Zauważyła jednego byka ze wskazówką. Rozpędziła sie wściekle na niego, jednak tylko odbiła sie od jego nogi. Justin pomógł jej wstać. Justin: Nic ci nie jest? Sadie: Teraz już nie! Justin: Coz.. No to żegnam! Wszystkie byki pomachały mu na do widzenia. Sadie: Paaa Justin! Byki spojrzały krzywo na Sadie i otoczyły ją, a blondynki i lalusie czytali już po za areną treść kolejnej wskazówki. Justin & Lightning (Aktualnie 6-Miejsce) Jutin założył koszulkę. Lightning: Nareszcie stary! Dobra robota! Czytaj wskazówkę. Justin otworzył kopertę. Justin: Udajcie sie na Plac Główny w Barcelonie, czyli miejsce mety tego etapu! Lightning: Sh.. Justin zasłonił mu buzie. Justin: Nawet tego nie wymawiaj! Pobiegli na plac. Lindsay & Dakota (Aktualnie 7-Miejsce) Dakota: O rany.. Czeka mnie solidna kąpiel! Lindsay: Zaraz będziesz miała okazje, bo meta jest przy następnej wskazówce! Wybrały inną drogę niż lalusie i pobiegły. Barcelona, Plac Główny, Meta, godz. 13:10 Chris stał na macie i przyglądał sie nadbiegającym kilku na raz drużyną. ... ... ... ... ... ... Jako pierwsza przed Chrisem wyskoczyła Izzy. Izzy: Siemanko! ^^ Chris: Gratulacje Izzy! Tylko.. Gdzie zgubiłaś Owena? Izzy: Powinien być obok mnie.. Zaczeli sie rozglądać. Pozostałe pary nadbiegały, ale Owena nigdzie nie było. Chris: Niestety, ale nie mogę zaliczyć ci pierwszego miejsca bez Owena. Musisz wrócić tutaj z nim! Izzy: Grrr! Izzy wybiegła z Placu na poszukiwania Owena. Tymczasem na mecie zameldowała sie inna para. ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Courtney.. Duncan.. Zmęczona ex-para czeka aż Chris coś powie. Chris: Gratulacje! Jesteście oficjalnie pierwszą parą na mecie! Courtney: Jeeeeest! Przytuliła Duncana. Jednak po chwili od razu go puściła. Chris: Dobra robota! Jako zwycięzcy tego etapu, waszą nagrodą są tygodniowe wakacje po zakończeniu programu tutaj, w Barcelonie! Duncan: A nie mówiłem ze Barcelona jest rzeźnicka? Chris: Wygraliście ten etap, zostawiliście w tyle Heather i Alejadnro.. Jak sie czujecie? Courtney: To było wiadome, ze prędzej czy później wygramy. A teraz dodatkowo jesteśmy na fali i chcemy to wygrać! Na metę przybiegła kolejna drużyna, a Courtney i Duncan udali sie do hotelu po etapowego. Chris: Eva.. Jo... Jesteście drużyną numer 2 na mecie! Siłaczki przyjęły to ze spokojem. Chris: Byłyście świetne w Barcelonie! Pomimo kiepskiego początku ze wskazówką na lotnisku, zakończyłyście etap na drugim miejscu! Jo: Phi.. Nic trudnego! Po prostu cała reszta to ofermy! Chris: Ostatnio byłyście trzecie, teraz drugie.. Co dalej? Eva: Na spokojnie stać nas na pierwsze miejsce!! Na mecie zameldowała sie kolejna para. Eva i Jo wytknęły języki Bridgette i Geoff'owi, którzy znowu z nimi przegrali, i poszły. Chris: Bridgette.. Geoff... Gratulacje! Tym razem udało sie wam uplasować na podium, jesteście drużyną numer 3! Imprezowicze odetchnęli. Bridgette: Nie jest źle. Szkoda tylko, ze ponownie przegraliśmy na ostatnich metrach z Evą i Jo. Chris: Może następnym razem będziecie mieli więcej szczęścia? Geoff: I tak jest czadowo! Zeszli z mety i udali sie do hotelu. Tymczasem Izzy znalazła Owena w lodziarni. Izzy: Owen?! Co ty robisz?! Owen: Sorki Izzy, ale nie mogłem sie powstrzymać. Te lody są przepyszne! Owen jadł lody z wielkiego wiadra, ale Izzy wyciągnęła go za ucho z lodziarni. Izzy: No chodź! Tam czeka na nas meta! Owen: Ale lody.. Izzy: Żadne lody! Biegniemy! Po minucie pojawili sie na placu na mecie. Chris: Wreszcie! Teraz mogę was nazwać oficjalnie drużyną numer 4! Owen: WoooHoooo! Chris: Mogliście nawet wygrać, gdyby nie twoje pragnienie do lodów Owen.. Owen opuścił głowę. Owen: Sorki Izzy.. Izzy: Oj tam, nic sie nie stało. Izzy tez miała ochotę pogonić gołębie na tym placu, wiec zrobi to teraz! Izzy zaczęła ganiać gołębie. Chris: Coo?! I to wszystko?!?! Nie gniewacie sie na siebie?!?!? Izzy: Nie. Owen: Nie. Chris: Ugh! Nudziarze! Znikajcie mi z oczu... Barcelona, Wielki Stadion Corridy, godz. 13:30 Nie mal jednocześnie przyjechały dwie ostatnie taksówki. Z jednej wysiedli kujoni, a z drugiej Zoey oraz Mike. Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 9-Miejsce) Harold przeczytał wskazówkę. Cameron: Straszna ta blokada! Harold: Ale teraz twoja kolej. Cameron: Na pewno nie chcesz ty jej wykonać? Harold: Nie. Cameron: Ehh... Cameron poszedł przygotowywać sie do wejścia na arenę. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Zoey: Blokada.. Mike: Ja to zrobię! Zoey: Jesteś pewny? Może.. Chcesz sie w kogoś przemienić? Mike: Nie, dam sobie rade! Mike udał sie na arenę, a Zoey na trybuny. Barcelona, Plac Główny, Meta, godz. 13:40 Na mecie pojawili sie antagoniści. Chris: Heather.. Alejandro.. Jesteście drużyną numer 5! Heather: Co?! Dopiero?! Chris: Tak! Jednak nie utrzymaliście prowadzenia.. Nie wstyd ci Alejandro? Ponieść taką klęskę na własnej ziemi? Alejandro: Pozostali mieli po prostu.. Farta. Założył obrażony ręce. Chris: Jasne, jasne.. Heather, nie uważasz ze masz tutaj za dużo wrogów? Heather: Nie przejmuje sie tym. Courtney prędzej czy później i tak tego pożałuje. Chris: Zobaczymy! Alejandro: To co, możemy już iść? Chris: Ehhh.. Kolejni nudziarze! Antagoniści poszli do hotelu. Barcelona, Wielki Stadion Corridy, Arena, godz. 13:50 Mike i Cameron już byli na arenie. Byla tez jeszcze Sadie, która biegała w kolko ociekając przed wściekłymi bykami. Katie: Dasz rade Sadie.. Świetnie ci idzie! Harold: Cameron... Spróbuj obliczyć jego objętość i podziel ją przez jego szybkość! Wtedy będziesz wiedział kiedy go złapać! Cameron wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął liczyć. A Sadie nadal biegała. Sadie: Pomocy! Niech ktoś je wreszcie zatrzyma! Katie: Trzymaj sie jakoś! Sadie przebiegła obok kończącego obliczenia Cameron. Nagle Cameron w odpowiednim momencie wskoczył na jednego z byków. Harold: Tak! Masz wskazówkę? Cameron rozejrzał sie. Cameron: Tak! Wziął wskazówkę. Cameron: Ale nie wiem jak zejść! Harold: Oblicz jego masę ciała! Zmęczona Sadie zatrzymała sie na chwile. To samo zrobiły wszystkie pozostałe goniące ją byki. Cameron wypadł z byka i wyleciał tuz przed bramą. Cameron & Harold (Aktualnie 8-Miejsce) Cameron wygramolił sie z areny i odczytał wskazówkę. Harold: Dałeś czadu! Kujony rządzą! Cameron: Teraz jeszcze.. Biegniemy na metę.. Harold: No to w drogę! Cameron: Ale ja nie mam siły! Harold: Dasz rade! Bardzo powolnym krokiem pobiegli na plac. Na arenie została jeszcze tylko Sadie i Mike. Katie: Szybko Sadie, zabierz wskazówkę za nim te byki wstaną! Sadie i Mike zabrali ostatnie wskazówki i szybko uciekli z areny. Katie & Sadie (Aktualnie 9-Miejsce) Katie: Sadie, byłaś niesamowita! Sadie: Dzięki.. Ale nie mam siły dalej biec! Katie: Ale meta już blisko.. Sadie: Nie dam rady.. Katie: Wskakuj mi na plecy, zaniosę cie. Sadie wskoczyła Katie na plecy, a ta upadla. Sadie: To chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł.. Katie: Spróbuj jeszcze raz, damy rade! Sadie ponownie wskoczyła. Tym razem Katie utrzymała sie na nogach i pobiegła z Sadie na plac. Zoey & Mike (Aktualnie ostatnie miejsce) Zoey: Przed nami już tylko meta! Mike: Damy rade! Pobiegli na plac. Barcelona, Plac Główny, Meta, godz. 14:10 Do mety zbliżały sie blondynki oraz lalusie. Te pierwsze wyszły ze swojej ulicy i.. sie zgubiły. Podeszły do jakiejś kobiety z zapytaniem o dalszą drogę. Kobieta: Plac Główny?! Ale to tutaj jest plac główny! Blondynki rozejrzały sie dookoła. Przed nimi stal machający do nich Chris. Dakota: Meta! Dziewczyny podbiegły do Chrisa. Chris: Gratuluje blondynki! Tym razem jesteście drużyną numer 6! Dakota i Lindsay zaczęły piszczeć. Chris: Nieźle sie spisałyście, i co najważniejsze tym razem nie pomyliłyście sie z samolotem! Lindsay: Ale nadal nie widziałyśmy wieży Eiffla! Chris: Eeeee? Bez komentarza. Dakota: Nie miałyśmy nawet czasu na zakupy.. Chris: Ale pozostajecie w grze, i przed wami kolejny etap! Na placu pojawili sie lalusie. Blondynki im pomachały i udały sie do hotelu. Chris: Justin, Lightning. Jesteście drużyną numer 7! Lightning: To zdecydowanie nie jest shi-bam... Chris: A tacy ostatnio byliście pewni pierwszego miejsca. Trochę wam do niego zabrakło! Justin: Następnym razem będzie lepiej. Chris: No właśnie Justin, zdobyłeś kilka numerów telefonu od byków? Chris zaczął sie rechotać. Justin: Zabawne.. To my idziemy sobie do hotelu.. Poszli. Barcelona, przed Placem Głównym, godz. 14:30 Katie, pomimo iż dźwigała na plecach Sadie doganiała kujonów. Harold: Szybko Cam, one nas doganiają! Z drugiej uliczki było widać również nadbiegających Zoey i Mike. Mike: Prawie ich dogoniliśmy! Wszystkie trzy drużyny niemalże sie zrównały przed wbiegnięciem na plac. Barcelona, Plac Główny, godz. 14:35 Chris przyglądał sie z zaciekawieniem nadbiegającym drużyną. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Katie i Sadie zyskały nie wielką przewagę. Jednak zamiast wbiec na metę, ominęły ją jakby jej nie zauważyły. Katie: I gdzie ta meta?! Sadie: Chyba za nami.. Katie: Dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziłaś, Sadie? Sadie: Chciałam, ale wypadło mi to z głowy.. Na mecie zameldowali sie kujoni, a kilka sekund później Zoey i Mike. Chris: Cameron i Harold... Zoey i Mike... Jesteście drużynami numer 8 i 9. Cała czwórka odetchnęła. Chris: Co sie stało z waszym sojuszem? W tym etapie wyjątkowo sobie przeszkadzaliście. Harold: Bo wolimy grac solo. Chris: Coz, kiedy ostatnio współpracowaliście osiągnęliście wyższe miejsca. Cameron: Ale na tym współpraca sie kończy.. Dzisiaj po prostu to nie był nasz dzień.. Chris: I dlatego rozcięliście im sukienkę? Zoey: A wiec jednak to zrobiliście?! Harold: Tak! Bo nie chcieliście nam pomóc! Zoey chciała sie rzucić na Harolda, ale powstrzymał ją Mike. Chris: Pozostajecie w Niesamowitym Wyścigu Totalnej Porażki.. Teraz możecie odejść.. Obydwie drużyny udały sie do hotelu. Tymczasem metę wreszcie odnalazły najlepsze przyjaciółki. Katie: O rany.. Chyba już po wszystkim.. Chris: Niestety, ale tak.. Zajęłyście ostatnie miejsce w tym etapie.. Sadie zaczęła płakać. Sadie: Szkoda (chlip).. Świetnie sie tu bawiłam. Chris: ...Ale mam dla was dobrą wiadomość! Ten etap jest pierwszym etapem bez eliminacji! Katie i Sadie otworzyły buzie z niedowierzaniem. Katie: Czyli... Nadal jestesmy w grze?! Chris: Tak! KiS: Łiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Zaczęły przytulać Chrisa. Chris: No już dobrze.. Ale pamiętajcie, ze w następnym odcinku czeka na was SpeedBumb, czyli dodatkowe zadanie! Katie: Damy sobie rade! Chris: Zobaczymy! Tymczasem.. To już wszystko na dzisiaj. Zostańcie z nami na kolejne odcinki Totalnej Porażki w The Amazing Race! ZAPOWIEDŹ KOLEJNEGO ODCINKA Lektor: W następnym odcinku w Totalnej Porażce w The Amazing Race.. Kamera pokazuje otwierające wskazówkę Eve & Jo. Eva: Udajcie sie do Tallinnu, Estonia. Lektor: Drużyny udadzą sie do niezwykle malowniczej Estonii.. Kamera pokazuje jak Katie i Sadie idą po murach starego miasta. Lektor: Na drużyny czeka również niespodzianka w postaci wskazówki "dopalacz". Plik:Fast_Forward.png Lektor: Oraz pierwsze w sezonie spowolnienie.. Plik:Yield.png Lektor: Czy Katie i Sadie odrobią straty? Katie i Sadie zanurzają sie pod wodę w miejscowym oceanarium. Lektor: Ktora drużyna wygra dopalacz? Kto zostanie spowolniony? I kto odpadnie? Dowiecie sie tego już 25 września! Której drużyna była według ciebie najlepsza podczas tego etapu? Courtney & Duncan Eva & Jo Bridgette & Geoff Izzy & Owen Heather & Alejandro Lindsay & Dakota Justin & Lightning Cameron & Harold Zoey & Mike Katie & Sadie Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w The Amazing Race